Day & White, Night & Black
by CherriAme
Summary: During the day, he walks around with his mask for his job as an exorcist. During the night, his mask comes off and he reveals his true self as an infamous con-artist. Allen, in the end, is not as innocent as he made everyone believed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Scamming, swindling, and conning people is highly illegal. **Do not try the ideas presented here AT ALL**; this is a fic where any thing can happen.

* * *

"Oh blimey," Allen muttered exasperatedly as he walked towards Komui whilst he massaged his temple. He ignored various forms of confused expressions from other exorcists in the room, and stopped before the Supervisor with his arms placed on his waist. "Komui-san, do you even know what you're saying?" the silvery white haired exorcist inquired in an incredulous tone with his eyebrow raised.

"Allen-kun, this is just a simple Innocence retrieval mission," the Supervisor responded with a puzzled look crossing on his visage, and blinked confusingly when Allen let out a twitch.

"Are you off your trolley, Komui-san?" the British exorcist questioned with a deep sigh, and critically eyed at the older man as he murmured under his breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this." Allen then let out a huff, blowing his bangs, and continued with his speech, "I highly doubt that we'll be able to get the Innocence that easily."

"But Allen-kun, we're giving 500 Guineas in exchange for that Innocence," Lenalee responded with a frown marring her expression, and added, "I'm surprised that North American branch and the Asian branch could come up with that sum."

Komui let out a weak smile in response, and said, "It wasn't that easy, you know. We have to cut back on a lot of things."

Allen, on the other hand, let out an uncharacteristic snort as he shrugged off his uniform coat, and tossed it on the couch. "You clearly don't know and can't tell that this person is a con-artist. No one in the right mind will demand 500 Guineas for the Innocence. If anything, they would demand that we take it off their hands since the Innocence is known to wreak havoc. That is unless…" He continued and trailed off in a low tone at the end as a pensive expression appeared on Allen's visage.

"Unless?" Lavi repeated with an eyebrow raised as his eyes narrowed at Allen's form, inwardly wondering how the silvery white haired exorcist might've known about this.

The mentioned exorcist merely shook his head in response, and let out a calculating smirk as his gaze swept over to the exorcists and Komui. "Actually Komui-san, why don't I take this mission instead of BaKanda here?" Allen requested with a smirk still present on his expression.

"Moyashi, what the hell? Who gave you the permission to do that?" Kanda immediately retorted with a glare, and continued with a sneer, "There is no way you'll be able to succeed in getting the Innocence."

Allen simply let out a dark chuckle that instantly reminded Lavi and Lenalee of Black Allen they had met in the Ark. "You forget who I had as my master, BaKanda. These kinds of things aren't new to me," that was all he stated to the swordsman before he shifted his attention to Komui, "In any case, Komui-san, I would like you to return the money to its owner."

"But Allen-kun," the Supervisor began with his eyebrows furrowed while he thought about what the silvery white haired exorcist had just said, "How are you going to get the Innocence back without the money we promised?"

The British exorcist smirked in response as he casually gathered his fallen coat, and answered nonchalantly, "I have my ways. By the way, Komui-san, Lavi… are you missing anything?"

Komui blinked in reply when he heard the question, and looked around his person until he noticed that his wallet was nowhere to be seen. He probably had misplaced it, but that was highly doubtful since he was sure the wallet was there moments ago. Meanwhile, Lavi patted down his body and dramatically let out a gasp when he realized that he was missing something important.

"Where did my Tessei go?" the Bookman apprentice finally cried out.

"Well, Komui-san, I highly advise you to think about what I have said," Allen interjected with mild amusement hidden behind his serious tone. He then stood up from his seat, gathered his coat, and headed towards the door whilst he ignored his two fretting comrades.

"Yuu-chan, where did I last put it?" Lavi inquired to his best friend, who was leaning against a wall nearby with his arms crossed.

"How the hell should I know?" was the only response the redhead exorcist received.

Allen let out another round of chuckle as he paused by the door, and said, "Even with this many people in the room, you two are too easy." With that said, the silvery white haired exorcist tossed two items behind him, and exited the room.

"My wallet!" Komui cried dramatically as he caught the item with both hands.

"My Tessei!" the Bookman apprentice followed in similar fashion before he narrowed his eyes at Allen's retreating figure. "When did he manage to get it without my knowing?" the redhead murmured as he carefully pocketed it once more.

"I remember now, my wallet was in my back pocket… How did he manage to get it without my knowledge?" the Supervisor of Black Order questioned as he pocketed his wallet in the same place as he had mentioned.

"Allen… just what are you…?" Lenalee murmured to no one in particular.

Lavi blinked in confusion as he looked around the premise a couple of times before he finally voiced out, "Yuu-chan, where did your Mugen go?"

Kanda let out clicked his tongue in annoyed at the name; but nevertheless, he responded with a, "Baka Usagi, what the hell are you talking about? It's right…here?" The swordsman looked at his left waist where he usually kept his Innocence-laced sword, only to realize that it was not there.

"The hell!" Kanda swore loudly whilst the scientists immediately backed away from him. The Japanese exorcist uttered a long string of colorful language as he stalked towards the door and yelled out, "MOYASHI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

**Note:** This is an idea I suddenly had for the past few days after I watched a drama called _Hammer Session!_ (even though I had to study for midterms [which I passed flying colors, if you care to know], and had papers that were due in the same week). Then I remembered poker-playing Allen, and realized that he is, in a way, a swindler. So I don't think this idea is too farfetched from canon... I think.

In any case, what do you think of this idea?

**Listening to:** _Mamotte Agetai_ by Ito Yuna


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Scamming, swindling, and conning people is highly illegal. **Do not try the ideas presented here AT ALL**; this is a fic where any thing can happen.

I'm so happy by the amount of reviews I received on the first chapter. Thank you!

Many thanks as well to those who put this fic on favorite and on alert.

* * *

Allen stood in front of a full-length mirror in his room, and ran his hand through his hair, instantly changing the silvery white hair into chestnut brown color. With a smirk etching on his expression, he then took out a pair of contacts to reveal a pair of azure blue eyes while the cursed mark on his visage instantly disappeared. His extended left arm was encased in silver musical notes before they burst into bright light, and when the light died down, his Innocence-laced arm reverted back to a normal appendage.

"This is so much better. Although I should get a haircut soon," Allen murmured as he tied his semi-long hair into a low ponytail, and then he tossed the uniform coat onto his bed. "I wonder how long I have to continue playing this exorcist role," he let out a scowl as he shrugged off his white shirt.

As soon as he finished redressing into casual attire, the former silvery white haired exorcist let out a playful smirk at his reflection, and murmured, "Alright, let's begin."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The silvery white haired exorcist covered his mouth as he let out a wide yawn, and plopped his hand on a window sill as he watched the scenery passed by. He shifted his gaze onto his comrades, who decided to come along with him on this mission, and inwardly let out a sigh before a fleeting thought made him smirk in amusement.

"You guys are really naïve to partake on this mission without any preparation," Allen murmured in a slightly deep yet dark tone whilst his gaze landed on two suitcases nearby Kanda's feet. "Really naïve," he added with a low chuckle escaping from his throat.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee inquired worriedly as she looked at the younger male. She silently could not help but question her friend's sanity.

"It's nothing, Lenalee," Allen replied with a polite smile on his expression before he shifted his attention back to the passing scenery even though he knew that she was unconvinced by his response. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you failed this mission without my help," the silvery white haired exorcist mumbled under his breath and let out an amused snort as he noted that the train had pulled up to their destination.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What did I tell you?" Allen let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, and sent a sharp glare towards the swordsman, who immediately glowered in response. "Now we have to retrieve back the Innocence **_and_** 500 Guineas," the silvery white haired exorcist sighed before he mumbled something under his breath.

"How are we going to do that?" Lenalee questioned with a frown as she watched Allen slowly display a sly smirk on his visage. She blinked in surprise when the expression disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and asked, "Do you have a plan of sort, Allen-kun?"

Allen gave an innocent smile in reply and stated, "Of course. Unlike BaKanda, I have more than a plan to retrieve both." He ignored the swordsman's glare to stand up from his spot, and began walking towards the door. "If you want to know what I'll do, I suggest you dress in casual attire and wait at the diner," he stated with a smile and headed out of the room.

"Why the diner?" Lenalee questioned to her silvery white haired comrade, who did not give a response to her query and instead closed the door behind him.

"Don't tell me he's going to use a similar method he used on us a few days ago…" Lavi trailed off with a frown as he immediately looked down to check on his Innocence. He then let out a loud relief sigh when he noted that his Tessei was still snuggly in its place.

"Will that even going to work?" Lenalee could not help but ask as her gaze landed on the Bookman apprentice's contemplative look.

Nevertheless, the three exorcists dressed in casual attire entered the same café they had been in the day before. Kanda continuously let out a scowl as he followed his comrades, and muttered long strings of colorful language since it was not his choice to come. Then again, he was _somewhat_ curious as to how the Moyashi would retrieve the Innocence when he could not do so. After all, it was not his fault that the damn fool did not exchanged the Innocence as promised yesterday, and it was not his fault that the fool was _lucky_ to escape from him.

The three exorcists took a seat somewhat far from the bar, but near enough to catch on the conversion. When they finished ordering their drinks, a chestnut brown haired male entered the diner with a suitcase in his hand, and took a seat next to the exorcists' targeted man.

"Good day, mate," the chestnut brown haired male greeted to the man, who took a sip from his drink and slightly raised his glasses to silently return the greeting.

"I heard from the townspeople that exorcists from Black Order are here," the young man continued with an eyebrow raised, and added, "It's rare to see them in this town, isn't it? I wonder what they want."

The man snorted in response as if he was amused by a hidden joke, and responded, "They wanted the Innocence or some sort from me. Heh, what the hell are they blabbing about?" With that, he drowned another shot of his drink and exhaled loudly when he finished.

"Wow, that's some pistol," the chestnut brown haired male commented as he eyed at the weapon placed on the bar.

"It's my pride and joy," the man responded with a hint of pride laced in his tone, and continued, "It's been passed down from my great-grandfather."

The younger male let out a low whistle as he eyed at the pistol and remarked, "I'm surprised it looks as good as new. You must've been taking care of it really well."

"Like I said, it's my pride and joy," the man repeated with a chuckle as his ego swelled by the compliment he just received.

The young man merely smile politely in response before he finished his drink, and said, "Well then, I need to get going. It seems to be the time when the train's about to pull into the station."

"You going somewhere, lad?" the man inquired with an eyebrow raised as he drowned another shot of whiskey.

"Yes, I'm visiting my grandparents in England," the young man responded with a smile and added, "Well, as short as it was, it's nice talking to you, sir." He bent down to gather his suitcase, slightly tipped his hat whilst his gaze met with the exorcists' for a brief moment, and then he walked out of the door.

Lavi's eyes widen as if in realization, and loudly commented, "Come on, we're going to miss the train."

The other patrons in the diner gave a glance towards them as if they were annoyed by the sudden loud remark, but they immediately ignored the three and went back to their own conversations.

"But Lavi, the Innocence…" Lenalee protested in a low tone with a frown, and instantly quieted down when the redheaded exorcist gave a rare glare towards her.

Wordlessly, the Bookman apprentice pulled her out of the diner and glanced towards Kanda to make sure that he was following as well. "Be quiet and don't say anything until we're inside the train. You don't want to compromise our mission, do you?" he hissed towards Lenalee with a glare still in its place.

The lone girl in the group could not help but confusedly nod in response as she silently wondered what had gotten into her usually upbeat friend. She then shifted her gaze onto Kanda, who still has a scowl planted on his expression but he nevertheless followed silently with Mugen in one hand.

The three exorcists arrived at the station, immediately noting Allen due to his appearance, and followed the younger male into the train. When the three arrived to a cabin their comrade had enter, Allen had just finished putting away their suitcases from the inn in the overhead compartment.

"Took you a while to get my message," Allen remarked as he took a seat next to the window and let out a smirk at Lenalee's confused expression. "Close the door, will you? And take a seat," he continued with a slight twitch before he exhaled deeply.

Lenalee took a seat next to the window, across from Allen, whilst Lavi took a seat next to her. Kanda, on the other hand, was left with a seat next to Allen. He shot a glare towards the Bookman apprentice, but he sat down nevertheless after he closed the door.

"Wait, why are we here when we haven't gotten the Innocence yet?" Lenalee finally asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's where you're wrong," Allen responded as he opened the suitcase he had been holding, and revealed a case full of golden coins. "And here's the Innocence," he added while he took out the mentioned item from his pocket.

"How did you do that?" Lavi openly gaped at the revelation, and said, "His suitcase was placed on his right while yours was placed in between the two of you. And I didn't even see where he placed the Innocence."

"Wait a minute. That was Allen-kun?" Lenalee questioned with her eyes widen, and immediately added, "I'm surprise since you looked so different."

Allen chuckled in amusement at the comments as he closed the suitcase, and pocketed the Innocence once more. "This was the easiest job ever. I'm surprise you fail it that easily, BaKanda," he stated with a smirk as his gaze shifted onto his seatmate, and continued with his speech before Kanda had a chance to remark to his statement, "You shouldn't have outright demand him to hand over the Innocence. Then again, you don't know how to outsmart a con-artist, so I'm not surprised that you failed."

"Shut the hell up, Moyashi. Don't talk as if you know everything," the swordsman responded harshly with a glare.

"Oh really?" the silvery white haired exorcist with an eyebrow raised. His eyes immediately narrowed in the next instance, sending shivers down Lavi's spine when the redhead saw the cold glare. Allen withdrew his glare and let out a dry chuckle to say, "You don't know anything about me, Kanda, so I highly suggest you refrain from making false assumptions."

* * *

**Note:** Hopefully this chapter turned out fine... *frets* I wonder who would accept my challenge to write a fic with my idea of con-artist!Allen. I'm interested to see what your take will be.

**Listening to:** _Sweet Romance_ by Gojo Mayumi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Scamming, swindling, and conning people is highly illegal. **Do not try the ideas presented here AT ALL**; this is a fic.

**Note:** Many thanks to my reviewers, and everyone else who read, put it on favorite, and/or alert.

* * *

Allen headed towards Komui's office as soon as the group arrived back at Black Order. He glanced over his shoulder to see his comrades, fully aware of the fact that they were inquisitively eyeing at him. The silvery white haired exorcist inwardly sighed at their actions, even though they were subtle and almost nonexistent; however, being a con-artist, he tended to pick up on these subtle actions as if they were blatantly obvious. Nevertheless, he ignored the gazes as best as he could, and entered the Supervisor's office.

Just as Lenalee had announced, "Nii-san, we're back", Komui came running towards her with crocodile tears running down his face, and hugged her as if he had not seen his sister for years.

"Dramatic as ever," Allen mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the Supervisor's desk, and placed the suitcase full with money as loudly as he could, instantly catching everyone's attention.

The scientists in the room stopped in their tracks, but immediately continued with their work as soon as they saw Allen's subtle gesture. Komui stopped wailing the fact that his dear innocent Lenalee had to spend a few days with unruly boys, and how they must have tainted her innocence.

"Now that I have your attention," Allen started as he leaned against the desk and placed one hand on the suitcase's clasp. "We – more like _I_ – managed to retrieve back the Innocence, of course, the money as well. I already told you from the beginning that we didn't need to bring it us," he continued as he unclasped the suitcase to show all of the 500 Guineas in one piece. Wordlessly, he took out the Innocence from his pocket and tossed it over to Komui, who managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"That's amazing, Allen-kun," the Supervisor commented in awe as he looked at the Innocence, and the money, which he would have to return to North American branch and the Asian branch respectively. "How did you do it? From what Lenalee told me, Kanda couldn't manage to convince the man to give him the Innocence, and ran away with the money instead," he continued and inched away from the said swordsman's seething glare.

The silvery white haired exorcist let out an amused snort, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and simply said, "I suppose I can explain my trick to you." He then walked over to where the group was standing near the couch, and continued with his speech, "The Innocence that you now hold is the real one, keep that in mind. However, if I really want to take that Innocence away from you and keep it myself, I can simply 'exchange' it with what I have." With that, he took out an Innocence from his pocket and showed it to the group.

"This is the fake one," Allen stated as he held the Innocence. As soon as he placed it next to the one Komui is holding, he asked, "Now… can you tell which is real and which is not?"

"The one Komui has is real," Lavi remarked with a slight shrug, and added, "You said it yourself a moment ago."

Allen let out a chuckle of amusement as he held the two pieces of Innocence in his hands for a moment, and responded with a, "Ah, but you didn't see me exchange the two. What Komui-san now holding is the fake one, and I have the real one. Isn't it amazing that even the fake Innocence looks so real that you mistook it for the real one?"

"How did you do that?" the Supervisor of Black Order gaped as he readjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It's a simple sorcery I learned when I was with Master," Allen responded as he snapped his fingers, and the counterfeit Innocence disappeared. "I honed this skill when I was perfecting my poker skills, really handy, isn't it?" he grinned maniacally whilst he handed the real Innocence back to Komui.

"A-Allen, you're scary," Lavi murmured with a sweat drop.

"In any case, I'm heading to cafeteria," the silvery white haired exorcist announced, and then walked out of the room before anyone could interject anything.

Once he was away from their hearing range, his cheerful and innocent expression quickly fell apart, and was immediately replaced by a guarded yet calculating one. "They are all too believing," Allen commented under his breath as he put his hands in his pocket, and wetted his lips with his tongue. A sinister smirk escaped from the corner of his mouth as he said, "That just makes it easier for me to continue with my tricks."

* * *

A young man with platinum blonde hair and amber eyes peered at his target, and shook his head in dismay as he recorded the scene before him in his mind. Wordlessly, he slipped away before any occupants in the room noticed his presence.

"Just wait until Neah gets a wind of this," the young man murmured under his breath, and added, "It's only a matter of days before you completely disappear from the face of Earth."

With that, He leisurely walked away from the building with a smirk appearing on his expression, whilst his black coat swishing behind him.

* * *

Allen closed the door behind him, and locked it to ensure that no one would come in without his permission. As far as the silvery white haired exorcist remembered, Lavi had a tendency to barge into the room without any warnings. With a sigh, he tossed his uniform jacket on a chair nearby, discarded his wig to reveal his natural chestnut brown hair, and then lied down on his bed.

"Ah, the mission was so easy," Allen murmured as he let out a wide yawn.

"Then you might like this information, Allen," an amused voice stated. The owner of the voice magically appeared in the room as if it was the most natural thing to do.

The mentioned teenager sat up from his position and nearly let out a startled gasp by when he saw who had arrived. "Timcampy! Where have you been?" he inquired in a surprised tone. However, instead of seeing a golden golem like he usually does, Allen was astonished to see Timcampy in his human form. His surprise quickly died down when he remembered that the golden golem was created out of sorcery by a certain Cross Marian.

"Walked around town, but you wouldn't believe what I found," Timcampy responded with a sigh as he ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, and added with a wry grin, "I think you might be interested in this." With that, he took out a folder from his bag and handed over to his owner.

"Another 'job'?" Allen inquired with an eyebrow raised as he flipped through the folder, glancing over the information written on the papers.

Timcampy took a seat on the lone chair in the room, leaning forward against the back of the chair, and answered, "Yeah, it's about Innocence accommodators. Are you going to accept it?"

"Interesting," that was all Allen said as he flipped a page, and then glanced up to his golem-turned-human. He then let out a smirk to say, "Make necessary preparations, and 'Neah' will strike this time tomorrow."

"Understood," Timcampy responded as he stood up from his seat, and disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**Listening to:** _Down to You_ by Abingdon Boys School


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Scamming, swindling, and conning people is highly illegal. **Do not try the ideas presented here AT ALL**; this is a fic.

**Note:** Many thanks to my reviewers, and everyone else who read, put it on favorite, and/or alert.

* * *

"Allen-kun, we have another mission for you," Komui remarked after the said person made himself comfortable on the couch, and handed a folder to silvery white haired exorcist. "The details are written in there. I would've asked either Lavi or Kanda to handle this mission, but I thought you'd be more suited for this job… especially considering how well you've handled the last one," he continued.

Allen merely raised an eyebrow in response as he flipped over the folder, and skimmed over its contents. Silence ensued between two parties for a moment, until Allen closed the folder with a loud 'thud' and said, "So basically, you want me to look into to see if the accommodators that the Finders found are really the ones."

"Yes, that's basically it," the Supervisor of Black Order nodded in response as he clasped his hands and placed his chin on top of his hands.

Allen simply sighed and stood up from his spot before he handed the folder back to Komui. "I'll see what I can do," that was all he said as he headed towards the door, and then added, "You're lucky that I'm already investigating into this matter." With that, he walked out of the room and unknowingly left a baffled Komui behind.

"What do you mean by that, Allen-kun?" the older male inquired, but his question remained unanswered.

* * *

"I'm surprised he doesn't know what he have asked you to do," Timcampy stated with a sigh as he handed an outfit to his owner.

Allen merely shrugged in response and accepted the offered outfit before he began changing. "It really doesn't surprise me," he finally spoke whilst he adjusted a black tie, and smoothed out his white shirt as he continued with his speech, "After all, he and the others in Order doesn't understand the dark side of this world."

Timcampy did not say anything for a moment as he mulled over what Allen had just said. Instead, he busied with folding the exorcist's discarded attires and at last asked, "You can be anything you want, Allen, so why choose to be a con-artist?"

The rustling behind the platinum blonde haired male stopped for a couple of seconds before the noise continued. Timcampy then heard a deep sigh before his owner's voice spoke, "There was never a choice, Tim. It became clear after I became Master's apprentice."

"But Allen!" the golem-turned-human insisted as he turned around, and let out a small gasps when he noticed the changes. Allen's silvery white haired had turned chestnut brown, and his bluish gray contacts were taken off to reveal emerald green ones. Timcampy could only deduce that Allen had his Noah abilities to transform his appearance once again.

"There was never an 'Allen Walker', Tim," the con-artist spoke with a hint of amusement dancing in his tone, and brushed away his brown locks to reveal an earring on his left ear, "Allen is just one of my many roles that I play; just like how I'm going to be 'Alan Hamilton' for this mission."

Timcampy gritted his teeth as he defiantly glared at Allen, not knowing what to say to the comment. The chestnut brown haired male, on the other hand, merely smirked in retaliation and peered over at the clock on his nightstand. He wordlessly gathered his bag and a folder on the nightstand, to which he flipped over and glanced over the contents.

"Well then, I'm going to begin with my mission," the young con-artist stated as he placed the folder back on the nightstand, and swung his bag over his shoulder. "See you around, Tim," he added with a small wave, and opened the door.

Timcampy unclenched his fisted hands, and asked in an above whisper, "Do you enjoy toying around with people's hearts, Allen?"

The said person paused in his mid-step, and gave a half-turn to the platinum blonde haired male as if to gauge at the latter's expression. With a smirk, he answered, "Yes, I do; it's fun," in an unwavering confidence, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Allen ran his hand through his hair once again as he stopped in front of an ostentatious establishment. Even though he was supposed to arrive sooner, it was already late in the afternoon when he stepped out of Order and came to this building. He exhaled a puff of air, blowing away some of his chestnut brown strands from his eyes before they fell back to their original places.

"Let's get started then," Allen murmured as he stepped into the overly flashy building.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're not opened yet," a male voice spoke as soon as Allen had walked in.

The exorcist gave a soft smile in response and responded with a, "May I speak with the owner of this club? I have an appointment with him." He added the second phrase when Allen noticed skepticism in the other male's eyes and expression.

The employee speaking with Allen called for his boss, who immediately led Allen to one of many seating areas in the building. "I've looked over your application, boy," the owner of the club remarked as he poured two glasses of wine, and handed one to Allen, who simply accepted with a smile. "I have to say, you are quite a remarkable young man," the middle-aged man stated as he took a large sip of the wine.

"Thank you, sir," Allen responded with a grateful smile, and took a sip of the drink.

"You're hired, my boy," the man continued with a hearty laugh before he finished his drink in one gulp, and said, "Welcome to Club Spiral, Alan Hamilton. Have you decided on your stage name?"

"I'm sure Alan will do quite nicely, sir," Allen replied as he swirled his glass, and smiled.

"Well then, why don't you go put your bag in the locker room," the owner suggested as he stood up from his spot, and added, "I'll introduce you to other hosts; I'm sure you'll fit in without a doubt."

Allen simply smiled as his answer, fully aware that the man was unaware of his darker intentions. Wordlessly, he finished the wine, placed the glass back on the table, gathered his bag, and followed the club owner to the locker room. "It's going to be fun exposing your secrets," he murmured under his breath.

* * *

"Nii-san, have you seen Allen-kun?" Lenalee inquired to her brother as soon as she came into the office with a pot of coffee. The room was messy as usual; but Komui, for once, was doing his work since Reever was watching him like a hawk.

Komui peeked up from his document-signing job, and in the next instant, he was hugging Lenalee as if she was his lifeline. "My dear sister, how I missed you so," he cried dramatically.

"N-Nii-san!" the female exorcist stammered, thoroughly embarrassed by her brother's tirade, and repeated her inquiry about her friend's whereabouts, "What happened to Allen-kun?"

"I sent him on a mission," the Supervisor responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was then that Lavi walked in with a pissed-off Kanda in tow. "Baka Usagi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the swordsman exorcist all but shouted as he pulled his hand from Lavi's grip.

"But Yuu, weren't you sulking because you missed Moyashi-chan?" the Bookman apprentice stated with a cheeky grin and narrowly dodged Mugen's piercing thrust.

Kanda glared at the redhead with all his might, and calmly sheathed his sword as he said in a deadly cold tone, "First of all, _don't _call me by my first name; secondly, I don't give a sh*t about Moyashi." With that, he headed towards the door whilst he ignored Lavi's low whistle.

"Where did you send Allen for the mission, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked, as if the heated argument between her friends was a normal occurrence, which to her, it is.

Komui stood up from his spot, and walked back to his desk, unearthing a folder from a mountain of documents. "Allen didn't take his briefings, so let's see here… he'll be in Tokyo; Kabukichou, to be exact. The Finders found some… rather interesting things, and needed Allen's help," he summarized to the point that it was so brief.

Kanda paused in his mid-action of opening the door, and turned around to say, "Kabukichou is the red-light district in Tokyo. What the hell is Moyashi doing there?"

"Don't tell me, Kanda," Lenalee started teasingly as she looked at her friend, and continued, "You're worried about Allen-kun."

"Ch', of course not," the swordsman responded with a distasteful scoff, and stalked out of the room.

"Yuu is definitely worried about Moyashi-chan," Lavi concluded with a smirk, and shifted his attention onto Komui to remark, "Say, why is Allen in that area for the mission?"

"The Finders have reported seeing a large amount of Innocence accommodators in that area," the Supervisor responded in a serious tone, and continued, "While it is…helpful… for us to have that many new exorcists to help us with the war, I find it strange that this many accommodators appear suddenly; besides, it's very strange that there are that many Innocence fragments that escaped our radar."

"That certainly is strange," Lavi mulled over the new information with a frown gracing his expression.

"I wouldn't worry about Allen, if I were you," a voice stated from the doorway. The group turned their attention to the owner of the voice, confused as to who is this platinum blonde haired young man. "After all, he is a con-artist; this kind of thing is what he's best at," he continued.

"Wait, Allen is a con-artist?" Lavi asked with his jaw promptly resting on the ground, and a look of astonishment frozen on his expression. Lenalee also mirrored his expression, but hers was milder than the Bookman apprentice's dramatic shocked look.

"Who are you?" Komui finally found a voice to ask the newcomer.

"Timcampy, at your service; nice to finally meet you in this form," the platinum blonde haired young man responded with a smirk displaying on his face.

* * *

**Listening to:** _Wake Up_ by NewS

* * *

By the way, what would you like to happen in the future chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Scamming, swindling, and conning people is highly illegal. **Do not try the ideas presented here AT ALL**; this is a fic.

**Note:** Many thanks to my reviewers, and everyone else who read, put it on favorite, and/or alert.

**Challenge in this fic: **Allen has many masks, so you'll have distinguish when he's being himself and when he's not. Who is he behind his masks?

* * *

An uncomfortable silence blanketed around the room where Lavi, Lenalee, nor Komui knew what to say to the new piece of information the trio had just learned. Timcampy simply watched the exorcists and the Supervisor with mild amusement and a smirk etching on his expression as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Allen, a con-artist?" Komui gaped as he mulled over the information with furrowed eyebrows.

Before the Supervisor of Black Order could say anything, Lenalee interrupted, "Impossible! You're lying! Allen is – Allen isn't a con-artist!"

"Lenalee…" Lavi stared at the female exorcist in awe by her sudden outburst, and then glanced over to Timcampy, who looked calm at the commotion. "What proof do you have that Allen is a con-artist, as you say he is?" the redhead inquired with an eyebrow raised.

Timcampy let out a smirk and responded with a, "What makes you think that I'll share that information with you?"

Komui narrowed his eyes as he eyed at the golden golem, who currently was in a teenager guise, and shifted his glance onto his sister and let out a frown when he noted that she still had a look of disbelief. "Then why did you tell us that Allen-kun is a con-artist?" he questioned.

"I have my reasons. But even when he showed you a glimpse of what he could do, you still have your guard down," the platinum blonde haired male responded with a shrug, and put his hands in his pocket as he continued, "This is just a warning to you and whether you believe me or not, that's up to you; after all, Allen can do almost anything, if given a chance. He might trick you, and you wouldn't even know that you were tricked until it's too late. I pity the fools he's conning right now." He mockingly smiled at the exorcists and Komui, and walked away from the scene, ignoring their gaping expression.

* * *

"So what do you think, Alan?" the owner of Club Spiral inquired. His prideful tone blared through the small compartment of the locker room, and his left hand holding the suitcase opened.

Allen did not say anything for a while as his eyes glanced over the pieces of Innocence fragments, and let out an unnoticeable smirk. His emerald green eyes flickered for a bit as the club owner blinked a couple of times, unsure if the golden amber eyes he saw was merely a fragment of his imagination. The older man did not have time to ponder on that as Allen spoke, "That's amazing, owner. How did you get your hands on these things? I'm sure if the exorcists saw these, they'll have a field day."

The club owner laughed boisterously, unable to conceal the pride he felt in his heart, and smoothed out his mustache with his right hand as he said, "Well, you're my new number one host even though it's only been a week since you've arrived, I'll give you a fragment as a bonus. Choose one, lad."

"A-are you sure, sir?" Allen stammered out as he eyed at the Innocence fragments.

"Of course," the owner nodded and let out an exuberant laugh. His joyous expression quickly transformed into that of a serious one, and said in a low tone, "Just don't tell anyone this; after all, this is a special gift that only a selected few can have. I won't have enough if everyone wants one, you know."

"Of course, Ken-san," Allen responded in an understanding tone as he selected an Innocence fragment, and pocketed it.

"Very well, my boy. Let's get back to work, shall we?" the owner stated with a smile beaming on his expression as he closed the suitcase and headed out of the locker room.

Allen let out a sadistic smirk as he stared at the club owner's retreating figure, and pulled out the Innocence fragment he received. "And that will be your downfall," he murmured as his right hand clasped around the green glowing orb, and tightly grasped on it until it shattered into innumerable pieces. "This is just the beginning, owner. You better watch your back," Allen continued to no one in particular with a smirk as he stepped out of the locker, and his mask as 'Alan Hamilton' firmly back in its place.

* * *

"What a long week it's been. And with this, the existence of 'Alan Hamilton' has ended," Allen whispered to his mirror reflection as his appearance contorted. His hair style changed until his dark chestnut brown hair reached to the base of his neck, and his bangs slightly covering his golden amber eyes. "How revolting it was to act all polite with smiles and be a conversationalist," he muttered darkly under his breath as he put on another earring on his left ear.

Allen then let out a puff of air of exasperation, blowing some strands of his hair from obscuring his vision, and grabbed a suitcase standing nearby his foot. He hummed a few notes under his breath, instantly making a white door appear out of nowhere, to which he entered wordlessly.

He walked down a lone road as he headed towards a park nearby. It was not long before he arrived to his destination, and Allen let out a bigger smirk when he noted that two key players of his act had already arrived before him. He silently hid behind a large tree, and easily maneuvered his way to a higher tree branch so that he would not be seen.

"Ken Tanaka, is it?" the man standing on Allen's left inquired.

The exorcist's golden amber eyes shifted to the man standing on his right, quietly identifying him as the owner of Club Spiral. "Yes, I presume you are Ryo Ichirou, correct?" Ken responded in a deadly calm tone.

"My, my, aren't you sharp?" Ryo replied mockingly as he eyed at the man before him, and continued, "Now, I presume you have the money?"

Ken immediately got on his knees and pleaded, "Please, I beg you to give me some more time."

"I've ready given you an extra month," Ryo responded coolly as he put his hands in his pocket, and slowly approached to the kneeling man. "You know what will happen to you if you didn't have the money," he continued in deadly calm tone.

"Please! Spare me," Ken begged as his fingers fumbled to grab the suitcase, and entrusted to Ryo, "And accept these Innocence fragments."

Ryo merely raised an eyebrow in response as he opened the suitcase, and then narrowed his gaze at his business partner. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

Ken slowly raised his head, and shifted his gaze on to the opened suitcase, only to let out a loud gasp when he saw that there was nothing in the suitcase. "I swear there were Innocence fragments in there! You have to believe me!" he tried to explain.

"Don't tell me they magically disappeared," Ryo retorted mockingly as he pulled out a gun from his pockets, and aimed its barrel towards Ken. "I've had enough of your lies," he added as his finger slowly pulled on the trigger.

"Please! It's the truth," the owner of Club Spiral pathetically whimpered as he moved backward.

A gunshot echoed through the park, which was closely followed by the sound of a body falling down onto the ground. Shortly after the first gunshot, a second gunfire followed, and a loud thud of a fallen body silenced the area. Blood slowly oozed out of the bullet wounds, and began blanketing the fallen bodies.

"What a fun show that was," Allen murmured with a sadistic smirk as he jumped down from his location, and summoned a door to his Ark. Wordlessly, he entered into the door without leaving a trace that he was ever present in that scene.

* * *

Allen's image contorted for a brief moment when he stepped out of the door, transforming his appearance to that of his 'Allen Walker' role. The door behind him instantly disappeared, and the silvery white haired exorcist calmly walked towards the Supervisor's office. The suitcase slowly opened beside him as the Innocence fragments gradually floated in midair as if by magic.

Allen's golden amber eyes narrowed slightly when he noted their actions. As if by an unspoken command, the ten Innocence fragments exploded, only leaving a trail of sparkles to indicate their existence. The now-emptied suitcase floated in the air for a couple of seconds before it slowly disintegrated into a pile of dust, to which an invisible wind blew away.

The silvery white haired exorcist stopped in his track as he pulled out a small contact case, and covered his golden amber eyes with a pair of bluish gray contacts. He then pocketed the empty case, and walked into the Supervisor's office.

"Komui-san, good evening," Allen greeted with a polite smile, and blinked in surprised when he noted that Lenalee and Timcampy were already in the room. He quickly masked his surprise behind another calm expression and a polite smile as he repeated his greetings, "Hello, Lenalee, Tim."

"Allen, welcome back," Komui responded as he motioned the said exorcist to take a seat on the couch, and continued, "How was the mission?"

Allen, however, did not say anything for a moment as his eyes glanced over to Lenalee, who was standing a couple of feet away, and finally, he replied with a, "It was relatively easy. The accommodators turned out to be normal citizens tricked by the owner of the establishment, who was in turn deceived by another man. The Innocence fragments they used were also counterfeit; how they managed to do so… that's something you'll have to investigate on your own."

"Allen… I'm sorry," Timcampy murmured with his head bowed.

The said exorcist merely raised a delicate eyebrow at his action, and ran a hand through his silvery white hair as he sighed. Before he could utter a word, Lenalee interjected in a near desperate tone with a, "Allen-kun, are you really a con-artist?"

The trickster merely gave an uncharacteristic smirk (in accordance to his mask), and said, "Why is that so surprising to you? We all did something before we became an exorcist; besides, you should know how much debt Master Cross piled up on me. It's not like those debts are going to clear off by themselves, and being an exorcist doesn't earn me a Guinea either."

"Allen, I'm sorry," Timcampy repeated as he approached to his owner, and continued with his head bowed, "I only wanted to stop you from committing more crimes. I don't want to see you locked up."

"Tim…" the silvery white haired exorcist murmured in a warm tone while he patted Timcampy's head a couple of times. "It's too late for me to stop, I'm sorry."

The golden golem-turned-human shook his head in response and immediately insisted, "You don't need to do this, Allen!"

"I'm sorry," Allen merely echoed with a small smile, and gave a nod towards the Lee siblings before he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Listening to:** _Strength_ by Abingdon Boys School

* * *

Ahh, that was such a quickest OC cameo scene ever~ Did he killed himself? Or did Allen killed him? 'Tis is a mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Scamming, swindling, and conning people is highly illegal. **Do not try the ideas presented here AT ALL**; this is a fic.

**Note:** Many thanks to my reviewers, and everyone else who read, put it on favorite, and/or alert.

* * *

**Challenge in this fic: **

Allen has many masks, so you'll have distinguish when he's being himself and when he's not. In short, who is he behind his masks?

What is Timcampy's intention?

* * *

"Timcampy, would you mind explaining everything to us?" Komui inquired softly to the golden golem-turned-human, who simply turned around to face him with a crestfallen expression.

The mentioned platinum blonde haired boy let out a defeated sigh and gave a subtle nod in response, "It'd be better if I explain it to everyone at once. Despite what he's done, Allen is a good boy! You have to believe me!"

Komui simply smiled at his statement, and nodded in agreement as he led Timcampy to the lone couch in the room. "Lenalee, can you go call other exorcists? Thank you," he requested to his sister, who nodded and left to room to fulfill his request.

It was not long before Lenalee returned with the other exorcists (Kanda, Krory, and Miranda) and a certain Bookman apprentice. Of course, since Lavi was present, that also meant Bookman had tagged along. Half of the group was confused as to why they were called in, but did not dared to voice the inquiry out loud whilst Kanda continued to scowl and glare as per usual.

"Why the hell are we here?" Kanda finally broke the silence from his spot against the wall. His glaring gaze finally landed on Timcampy, who was sitting on the couch. "Who the hell are you?" the swordsman asked.

"Kanda, this is Timcampy," Komui introduced with a smile, and gestured the other standing exorcists and Bookman to make themselves comfortable in his messy office. His attention then shifted towards the platinum blonde haired boy, who rested his chin on top of his knees. "If you would please," the Supervisor suggested gently.

"As some of you know, I am Timcampy," he began without meeting his gaze to some of the exorcists' curious gazes, and continued, "I was created by Master Cross with an ability to record; however, I later gained an ability to transform into this form because of Neah. He, like Master Cross, is a sorcerer; but… he also has his Noah abilities."

"Wait a minute," Lavi interjected with a frown on his expression, and when he got Timcampy's attention, he voiced out, "This Neah is a Noah?"

Timcampy nodded in response before he resumed with his explanations, "He is the 14th Noah, also known as the Musician. Even to this day, I don't know what his true abilities are; I'm not telling you to be wary around Allen because of his Noah abilities, because I know he and Neah could care less about this war; however, I do want you to stop Allen from further corrupting himself."

"What do you mean?" Krory spoke up with a confused expression on his face.

"Allen is a good boy, despite his actions and being a trickster," Timcampy stated as if he was trying to convince himself, and turned to meet everyone's gaze. "He's just a little lost… and at this rate, he's going to lose who he is. You see, Allen has many masks… even I don't know who he really is under his facades; but I do know that 'Allen Walker' is one of his many masks. He told me so," he continued, and when he noted the confusion and disbelief on some of their expressions, Timcampy opened his right palm. An amber orb materialized from the palm of his hand, and in the next instance, voices began speaking.

"This is a recording from a week ago before Allen began his mission," the platinum blonde haired boy explained.

_"You can be anything you want, Allen, so why choose to be a con-artist?"_

_"There was never a choice, Tim. It became clear after I became Master's apprentice." _

_"But Allen!" _

_"There was never an 'Allen Walker', Tim. Allen is just one of my many roles that I play; just like how I'm going to be 'Alan Hamilton' for this mission," _ there was a semi-long pause after what Allen said, as rustled indicated that there were some movements after that speech. That is until Allen's voice began speaking once more, _"Well then, I'm going to begin with my mission. See you around, Tim." _

Timcampy immediately clenched his hand, stopping the recording before it could further continue and shifted his attention to everyone in the room. "Please… I want you to help Allen… I don't want to lose him," the golden golem pleaded desperately.

"Ch', why can't you stop Moyashi yourself?" Kanda remarked with a scoff as he murmured under his breath that he should have noticed the subtle changes in Moyashi's behaviors. Even he had to admit it was somewhat suspicious since that Innocence retrieval mission, especially when Moyashi knew a little too much about tricking people. However, he did not say anything regarding the matter, simply because it was not his problem.

"Allen wouldn't listen to me anymore," Timcampy admitted with a sigh, and shifted his gaze onto other exorcists in the room. "At this rate, I'm afraid he'll truly lose who he is… perhaps, he already has. I don't know," he murmured in a low tone as he bit the bottom of his lips, and then turned to look at everyone to say, "Please… you have to help him. Allen's all I have left in this world."

A stunned silence immediately blanked the room as the Bookman and Lavi continued to record the scene in their mind, not knowing what to say to the situation. Timcampy slowly raised his head from his bowed position, not bothering to utter a word as he watched the exorcists, Komui, and Bookman glanced at one another.

After a long awkward silence, Komui cleared his throat as the golden golem glanced up at him hopefully, and he continued, "We can't make any promises, but we'll see what we can do."

Just as Timcampy had uttered, "Thank you! Than-" with a grateful smile, musical notes appeared around his body. The exorcists, Komui, and Bookman looked confusedly at the platinum blonde haired male, who simply let out a soft smile and said, "Allen's calling me."

Shortly after he had said those words, Timcampy disappeared in a whirlwind of musical notes.

* * *

Timcampy reappeared in a crouched position, glancing around the room before his gaze landed on Allen's lying figure on the bed. With a soft sigh under his breath, the platinum blonde hair boy took a seat on a chair nearby and waited for his owner to say something. He was used to random summons to the point that he could tell when Allen was going to call him.

"I see you've told them just like I asked you to," Allen stated without tearing his gaze away from his reading contents, and added in a lighter tone, "Good job, Tim. Now, we just need to wait to see what they will do."

"Why did you want to tell them?" Timcampy inquired in a soft murmur as he leaned forward against the back of his chair, and placed his hands on it. "Do you want them to stop you?" he further questioned with a slight eyebrow raised.

Allen put down his folder before he sat up, and then looked at his golem with a soft smile, "I want to know what they think of me. You know as well as I that most people only see me as a swindler or a thief; and then there are those who sees me as an exorcist. I wanted to play with them, if only for a bit." With a quiet sigh, he stood up from his position and handed the papers he had been reading to Timcampy while he stated, "This is yesterday's papers. It looks like I made the headline again."

Timcampy glanced down at the newspapers, noting the bolded words and murmured out, "'The Con-Artist Neah Strikes Again'." The platinum haired boy merely shook his head in dismay as he put the papers aside to glance up at his owner, and asked, "When are you going to stop these games, Allen? You know things will really go downhill if they find out that they're being played."

"Why stop when it's getting to the best part, Tim?" Allen responded in an amused tone as he changed his attires into a casual one. "Besides," he added as he slipped off his shirt, and put on a black T-shirt. "It's quite thrilling you if you ask me. And as I have said to Komui-san and others, this job doesn't earn us a Guinea even though we're risking our lives. Which is why what we're doing is necessary," Allen continued as he changed his pants into a pair of black sweats, dodging Timcampy's latter remark.

"It's dangerous, Allen," Timcampy murmured as he sank into his seats, and added in a light tone, "If you like acting, why not go into theater and become an actor?"

Allen grabbed a hair tie from his dresser and put his hair into a half ponytail. Once he finished, he turned around to face his friend and said, "Do you know how boring that job is? Besides, what we are doing is thrilling and it's fun; not only that, we're doing a favor to the poor."

Timcampy stood up from his position and handed a jacket to his silvery white haired owner while he remarked, "By giving them the loot we stole from the rich? Yeah, I can see how that's a favor for them; but what if we're caught? You'll be locked up for good, what will you do then?"

"We won't be caught," the silvery white haired exorcist responded with a smirk as he slipped on the jacket and zipped it up. Once he finished, his gaze met up with Timcampy's concerned golden amber ones, and gave a slight smile towards his companion before he continued with his speech, "Besides, with Neah's powers and my sorcery, nothing can stop us."

"I've told you plenty of times, Allen," the golden snitch murmured as he shook his head in near exasperation, and continued, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Allen shrugged in response as he placed one hand on the doorknob, and retorted with a, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," that was all Timcampy said with a sigh just as Allen closed the door behind him.

* * *

"It looks like this Neah has been making headline news lately," Tyki commented as he glanced over the newspapers while he swirled his wine glass a couple of times and took a sip. "At this rate, I won't be surprised if he strikes your home, Cyril," he remarked to the Prime Minister with a smirk.

"I'll have to be careful, won't I?" Cyril responded with a smirk of his own, and added, "I'm sure you'll protect me if needed, won't you, brother dearest?"

"Why in the world would I do that?" the Noah of Pleasure replied with an uncharacteristic snort, and then drowned the rest of the wine in his glass in one shot. He then stood up from his comfortable seat, placed his now-empty glass and the newspapers on the end table, and said, "Why don't you get Road to help you if you're that worried? I'm busy."

The Noah of Desire did not say anything as he watched Tyki walked out of the room, and only when his brother was completely out of the room, Cyril took out a card from his pocket. It was a simple white card with a lone symbol of flower, which Cyril recognized as a release pedal of piano.

He flipped the card over as his eyes roamed over the writing,

_'I will steal your most precious possession on Friday at 9 o'clock. _

_Neah_'

It was a calling card from the trickster himself that he received a couple of days ago. Cyril clenched his hand, crumbling the note in the process before he shoved his hands in his pocket, and calmly walked out the room.

"Looks like I have some preparations to do," the Prime Minister murmured under his breath with a light chuckle as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Listening to:** _In My Space_ by Suzumura Kenichi

I've turned into SuzuKen's fan after listening to some of his songs *laughs*

* * *

**Question to Readers:** What is your image of Allen up to this point?


End file.
